The Super Sneaky Unicorn Hide & Seek Plan
by CleomenesBunny
Summary: You know how finding a needle in a haystack is hard? Well apparently finding one Doctor in one of thousands of hospitals is much easier. Who had thought it? Ohh Brittany did.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: yeah actually I do own Glee, in fact the next episode will only contain Brittany and Santana for the whole episode, wait no that's going to be Blaine, dang it.

One shot that came to me, I know it probably could be continued on but I kind of like where I leave it. Ohh and in this world Santana never came out in high school. Enjoy! CB x

* * *

The Super Sneaky Unicorn Hide & Seek Plan

**You know how finding a needle in a haystack is hard? Well apparently finding one Doctor in one of thousands of hospitals is much easier. Who had thought it? Ohh Brittany did.**

Mike fiddled with a pen at the desk waiting, he sighed and checked his watch, he had to be at his daughters dance recital in 40 minutes, he had enough time.

"Can I help you sir?" the voice pierced through his thoughts and he dropped the pen with a clatter, turning slightly toward the nurse at the reception, giving her one of his kind smiles knowing he is just about to waste her time,

"Hi, could you page Dr. Lopez for me please?" Mike waited; he knew assuming that Santana worked here was the better approach when dealing with nurses instead of just asking lots of question as to whether she actually did.

He had experience.

The nurse sighed "is it urgent?" she looked Mike over, trying to see if he was going to drop dead any time soon, Mike looked at his watch, 30 minutes, the recital was urgent not this, so he shook his head no.

The nurse nodded before pulling out her pager "Dr. Lopez is in surgery right now, two Leg reconstructions, a shattered pelvis, the works, it's a nasty one, she been in there a while, he came of his bike but I'll page her to let her know to come down here for you but she's going to be a couple more hours at least."

Mike nodded, he could go and come back on the way home from the recital, Tina might be annoyed but it will only take a moment.

The nurse looked back up at him, a tired smile on her lips "can I get you name Mr...?"

"Chang" Mike offered, he was sceptical, they had had a few false alarms in the past, getting a Dr Lopez but not the right one, she had said she thought, so at least this one was a woman.

Don't get your hopes up.

The nurse finished typing out the page and set it back down before looking back up at Mike "okay all done, Dr. Lopez should come down after her surgery" the nursed paused "eventually" .

Mike smiled and thanked her making sure to call her by her name 'Kate' when checking her name badge before he was strolling out of the hospital door and to his car, 25 minutes, plenty of time.

Mike was in his car heading toward Janie's school all the while thinking about what had just happened and how it had all started.

No one had really kept in contact after high school, you always say you will, you always think you're going to be friends forever, but you go to different colleges, live in different sides of the country, you all lose contact eventually.

Not Brittany, whereas Mike might not talk to many people from his high school Glee club, Brittany had them all down and was if not close friends with them, still talking often to everyone of them.

Except one: Santana.

Santana went to med school like her father and all the crippling hours of tests, studying, reading, lectures and everything else you had to do to become a doctor had basically made her un-contactable, even her and Brittany lost contact, and one changed number down the line Brittany had nothing to go on.

She didn't like it, she missed Santana, she wanted Santana back, Mike was pretty sure that she wanted to date Santana as well, no one really knew what they had during high school, was it just sleeping together? Or was it more?

Brittany never really revealed what she was going to do when they found her, it was always 'when' with Brittany, never 'if'.

That lead to the plan, one pout and pair of puppy dog eyes at a time Brittany had managed to rope in the whole glee club into her plan, they were all skeptical at first, would it really work?

Brittany was adamant it would.

The plan was simple really, all of Brittany's were. Basically every hospital, private practice, clinic, surgery, etc, etc... You pass you go in and find out if Santana worked in there.

Brittany was positive that Santana was going to become a doctor, and well they couldn't denier her that seeing as she was at med school and seeing as Mr and Mrs Lopez were now retired, moved and jet setting of around the world meant they couldn't contact them so they had to do it Brittany's way.

They had all done it one by one, it had actually sort of become a game between some of them, how many hospitals could you do in a month, a year, what year they would find her, month, even day for the most daring, who actually finds Santana wins the money prize, which is a surprising amount at the minute, they had kept adding to it.

They had all scoped out their local hospitals and stuff first, and when they travel its now ingrained into them to look out for them, Janie thought it was the best game ever looking for hospitals, he was just used to pulling up to them and walking in and asking at reception.

Mike and a few of the others more involved in trying to find Santana for Brittany had made an effort to keep re-checking the hospitals in their local areas, new doctors come right? People transfer.

It was with that Mike had been driving home from work and saw the UCLA Medical Centre and not having checked it for over a year he thought he would have another look.

He had never had a Dr. Lopez in their before.

He was tempted to text Brittany, give her a heads up but he couldn't, the first time they had found a Dr. Lopez it was Puck and he had called Brittany straight away assuming he had the one, he was the one who had to break the news to Brittany that it was in fact some overweight old man.

No one ever wanted to see an upset Brittany again, Puck was now the most committed after Brittany, he still feels guilty.

Pulling into Janie's school, Mike put all thoughts of Santana and Brittany out of his mind, this was Janie's moment.

* * *

Mike was carrying Janie on his shoulders as he left the school, she had been brilliant, how could she not thought, will her own personal teacher: her dad.

Mike handed Janie of to Tina not before giving his little girl a kiss telling her how proud of her he was.

Mike had told Tina inside before the show about the hospital so she was taking Janie home while Mike was taking his car back to the hospital to wait for Dr. Lopez.

Mike was back at the hospital 15 minutes later, he casually strolled in, a magazine in his hand, he had stopped at the gas station on the way, he knew he could be a while.

It was the same nurse at the station; he smiled at her and asked her how her night was going before asking whether Dr. Lopez was out of surgery yet.

"She should be around, the surgery was over a while ago, I'll page her again Mr Chang" Mike smiled at her remembering his name, he liked Kate, sometimes the nurses seemed a little harsher, he doesn't blame them, hospitals are pretty stressful places to work.

Mike waited patiently as Kate sent out another page, and thanked her when she returned to the desk telling him all she can offer him is a seat for a while.

He took one.

It had been over an hour and Mike had already flicked through his Bike magazine a couple of times and read a few of the articles that interested him and now was just looking at some of the ad's figuring out if he could afford a motorcycle...

...and whether Tina would let him have one, it didn't look good, especially with Dr. Lopez just having done a surgery on the shattered legs of a man coming of a bike, his Legs were his life, his career, he kind of needed them.

Dam.

He was just flicking back to an article at the front when Kate called out his name, dazed he looked up to her, she met his eyes and nodded over to the doors to her left, he followed her gaze, coming through the doors was Dr. Lopez, striding over to the desk Kate was at, a clean surgery gown tied around her, her hair hidden behind a scrub cap.

Mike just followed the woman, he couldn't be sure, he hadn't seen her face properly yet, he watched while she chatted with Kate for a moment, managing to gain a smile and a laugh from the tired nurse before she was pointed in Mike's direction. She turned.

Shit, it was Santana alright.

She was striding over to him, Mike realised his mouth was open; he snapped it shut quickly, she was getting closer.

Mike was panicking, he had never planned to get this far, no one had he thinks, there are several thousand hospitals in America he guessed, what where the chances one of them would stumble upon the right one, not very likely.

What was he going to say? Basically 12 or so people have been stalking you for the better part of 7 years, yeah that sounds good.

She was standing in front of him now, arms crossed across her chest, eyebrow arched, waiting.

"You rang?" she said in a bored tone, Mike cleared his throat, crap she didn't recognize him, or she did and is ignoring it, he opened his mouth to talk, anything would be good but he froze again, he just closed his mouth, she sighed and checked her pager, he knew she was probably busy, he didn't have long.

"look apart from being physically unable to string a sentence together, and believe me I'm flattered, I know I'm hot but sweetie I don't play for you team so stop going all fish on me and tell me what you want, I'm kind of busy here" she frowned slightly now, Mike panicked and just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're gay!" shit, that was definitely the wrong thing to say, he quickly backtracked before she could shout; she looked like she was just about to say something at least.

"Sorry h-how did the surgery g-g-o?" she scowled at him and looked over her shoulder at Kate, before looking back, a blank face now.

"I'm sorry are you a family member of Mr. Lee?" her tone visibly gentler toward him, "I thought we spoke to everyone already"

"Erm no, sorry, Kate just said the surgery ended a while ago and I was just wondering if it went okay" Mike kicked himself; is this really what he is asking her, that and are you gay!

Stupid

Wait Santana is gay, notorious man eater from high school was gay, huh, well that definitely will help with Brittany's quest then he thought.

She frowned again before looking at him, really looking at him. Mike wanted to squirm under her stare, this was still Santana Lopez and her glare is legendary. She looked at her pager again, reading it over, he could see her mouth the words 'Mr. Chang' before looking back and forth between the device and him

He waited for her to figure it out, she's smart, it's didn't take long.

"Okay hold up, Mr. Chang? Chang... as in one half of Cohen-Chang-Chang?" Mike smiled and nodded at her, well it was just Mr and Mrs Chang but she was technically right.

She looked back at him and smiled, well he think she smiled, she was no longer frowning, Mike panicked again so he again did the first thing he could think of, he stepped forward and hugged her.

She tensed against him, yeah he would have to, I mean it's been 9 years since they last seen each other and even then they weren't that close, she relaxed a little and put her hands round him gently, he could tell she was still on edge.

She shuffled and pulled away gesturing toward the seats, looking at the clock as she went.

"Sorry I have another surgery soon, I can't stay long, how are you? What are you doing in LA?" she smiled a little at him before something must have clicked "wait how did you know I was working here?"

Mike at least have the decency to look a little sheepish "I err didn't, a really, really lucky guess you could say" he smiled at her; he could see he hadn't answered the question well enough.

He never realised he doesn't handle stressful situations well before now, it was a few seconds before the word vomit happened, he sat and watched her face go through various emotions while he was explaining everything as quick as he could.

That was a lot to unload on someone he thinks

He had just finished telling her about this evening and waited while she just sat there, blinking occasionally, she seemed to get her thoughts together and made eye contact with Mike

"that, that, well that sounds just like Brittany alright" she smiled this time, not just a small smile, a proper big, pearly whites showing smile, he guessed Brittany still brought the best out of her, even now.

"Yeah, I really didn't think it would work, wait till Puck hears, he's going to be gutted, he's been gunning for Brittany's forgiveness for a while" he paused before adding "and a new guitar" he'd told Santana about the bet as well.

She laughed at this "and what are you going to buy?"

Mike grinned, he knew what he was going to get "Janie wants a new bike, so she's going to get the best one I can buy, she has been a very good player, I think she's going to be a little gutted that she doesn't have to play 'spot the hospital' anymore"

Santana was still smiling, her eyes crinkling as she herd Mike talk about his daughter "maybe you need a new doctor to find" she joked.

Mike smiled along with her; she didn't seem as imitating as she used to be.

They exchanged a few pleasantries, quick summaries of their lives, Mike added in a few tid bits about the Glee club, he saw how Santana payed extra attention to the information about Brittany, he could see how proud she was, you never forget a friend like that.

Mike listened to Santana's life, it sounded stressful, but he could see the passion in her eyes as she talked about it, graduating top of her class, ruling her internship and residency, becoming the youngest attending in the history of the hospital, as well being offered head of Orthopedic surgery at this hospital, hence the transfer, she was good, really good.

Mike laughed inside when he heard her specialty, Santana always did have a fondness for breaking bones when she was younger, guess she liked to fix them up just as much now.

He was especially happy to hear that she is indeed currently single; this will help in the long term he thinks.

Mike could tell Santana had to go, the amount of time she was checking her watch or clock was getting more frequent, he was happy to see that she didn't want to leave as much as he didn't.

He was surprised how much he was enjoying this, how much he had missed her, he couldn't imagine how Brittany was going to feel.

"I'm sorry Mike but my surgery is going to start soon, I need to go check on my patient and scrub and stuff, here" she paused before pulling out a notepad behind her surgery gown and quickly scrawled down something before handing it to him.

"this is my mobile number, give me a call sometime, I'd like to talk again, to talk to you all, and meet little Miss Janie, maybe I can make he a doctor instead of a dancer, we're so much more bad-ass" she was smirking at Mike, rolling his eye's he smiled back.

He pocket the number nodding and telling him he was definitely going to call, and probably the rest of the Glee club by morning, she laughed again at this, she was laughing a lot.

They hugged again, this time she hugged back properly, something occurred to Mike he doesn't know why but he asked again

"Your patient form earlier, were they okay?" She pulled back a little, frowned a little before shaking her head

"no, they died on the table, nothing we could have done, he had a lot of injuries, more than just my bone work, the two punctured lungs didn't help, I'm surprised he made it to the table"

Mike smiled sadly at her, mustn't be nice to lose a patient, another question came to him

"What took you so long then?" she didn't understand his question, or she just wanted to make sure she did so he expanded

"You were still busy a couple of hours after the surgery, what were you doing?" Mike knew he had no right to ask her that and he fully expected Santana to snap at him to mind his own business but she just sighed softly

"he was in a real state Mike, you don't come flying of your bike on a highway looking too pretty, seeing your son dead is already going to be enough for his family, they don't need to see all his bones and what not popping out, I just finished my job up, I fixed his bones just like I promised, just without the scaffoldings to hold them together, but enough that he's semi recognizable"

Mike smiled at her, this was the real Santana, the one they all but Brittany were deprived of at High School, she really cares, Mike just reached out and squeezed her hand, nodding that he understood and didn't need to say anything else on the matter.

Another hug later and a promise of a call Santana was strutting back through the double doors, owning the place like he knew she did.

He laughed and smiled at Kate before walking out of the hospital, phone already in his hand, scrolling through his contacts and placing his phone to his ear waited.

He knew it was in the middle of the night for this person, but this is the kind of news you wake people up for, this was the kind of news that if you didn't wake this person up for you would be killed for not telling them straight away.

It picked up and a sleepy greeting came from the other end,

"Brittany I think you need to come out to LA"

* * *

Thanks for reading! CB x ... because this is a one shot it is safe to assume that Brittany and Santana got together and lived happily ever after


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda legal jargon blah blah blah... right so yeah this was a one shot and it still is in my head but I read it again the other week and just started writing this for fun so i'm going to continue it and see how it goes. As always enjoy! CB x

The Super Sneaky Unicorn Hide & Seek Plan

**You know how finding a needle in a haystack is hard? Well apparently finding one Doctor in one of thousands of hospitals is much easier. Who had thought it? Ohh Brittany did.**

* * *

"There dad! Over there"

"No Janie, we stopped playing that, remember?"

"Look, a clinic, they count right? See there? we haven't been to that one in ages!" an overexcited 6 year old turned around in her seat and faced her dad, a pout playing at her lips.

Mike sighed, he knew it would be hard, Janie had been the best player, but she still wouldn't understand that she didn't have to look anymore, they had found her.

"We don't have to look anymore J-bird, we found Santana, you won! You got your pretty pink bike remember?" Mike grinned and looked round at his little girl through his rear view mirror before looking back toward the road.

"I didn't find her, you did, I didn't win" Janie slumped back in her seat, folding her arms while kicking her feet back and forth, Mike couldn't help but grin, she looked so dam cute.

"Awesome, does that mean I get the bike then? You know I love the pompoms on the handles, they're just so fluffy" Mike teased.

"daaaadddd" Janie whined out, scowling at her daddy.

"What? They are" he replied defensively before adding "and pink is so my colour right?"

The little girl looked over at her dad "it's not daddy"

Mike frowned "sure it is baby girl, remember that pink shirt I have? Your mummy always says I look dashing wearing it" he paused "what does dashing mean J-bird?"

Janie rolled her eyes "handsome like a prince daddy", Mike grinned at the description, Janie continued "but mummy lied, I told her lying is bad just like you and mummy say but she said it was important cause it would hurt your feelings" she nodded her head defiantly at the end, pleased with herself.

Mike lost his smile.

"Mummy did, did she?" he glanced at his wife next to him who had a deer in headlights look and was purposely not meeting her husband's eyes.

"Uh-huh" Janie replied, sharp eyes following a dentist's longingly as they drove by.

Mike huffed before smiling softly at his wife, shaking his head "huh, thanks for telling me J-bird, honesty is always best, maybe mummy should remember that when saying daddy looks good in pink... so no bike for me, can I still get pompoms for my bike? They'd look awesome".

"So awesome" Janie agreed quietly, her pout twitching at the end, trying not to smile at the thought of matching bikes with her daddy.

Remembering his point Mike continued "and of course you helped Janie, I couldn't have done it without you, you're so good at 'spot the hospital'" he glanced back at his little girl again, just catching the end of an eye roll.

"But I wasn't there dad, so I didn't do anything! I didn't win anything!" the bottom lip jutted out even more and Mike feared water works so quickly gathered his thoughts.

"yeah but I was on my way to your recital right?" that caught Janie's interest ever so slightly so he continued "so if it hadn't been for you I would have never see it right?" he nodded his head along with his point, helping reaffirm it in his mind. Janie was watching her daddy carefully, teasing her bottom lip with her teeth.

"And remember you saw the really big hospital a few weeks before and wanted to look then but we had ice cream for mummy because she had been watching her silly romantic movies and got super sad right?"

He saw his wife twitch her eyebrow at him, what? She said he didn't look good in pink.

"yeaahhh" Janie drew out as she thought it over, she had spotted the really big hospital.

"Exactly, it's all on you baby girl, I was just following your instructions from earlier" he paused and looked back over again seeing her brows furrowed together as she thought it over.

"I won?" Janie said with such uncertainty that Mike didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Totally won, I'm so proud of you Janie" he saw her grin at herself before directing her front toothless smile at her dad.

"I won!"

"Yeah you did J-bird! I would so secret hand shake you right now but daddy can't let go of the wheel" he tapped the wheel gently winking at his little girl through the rear view mirror, she giggled.

"Its cool daddy, mummy and Britt-Britt would see and it wouldn't be secret anymore and we'd have to make a new one which would suck cause it took forever for you to remember this one"

Mike smiled sheepishly "I got there in the end J-bird"

"I had to change some of it though" Janie whispered under her breath before looking back out the window, troubles forgotten.

Mike shared a loving smile with Tina over their perfect daughter before glancing back at their other companion, an unusually quite Brittany S Peirce.

Today was the day when one Brittany and Santana would meet again after nine years of estrangement, safe to say someone was a little wigged out.

It had been 5 weeks since Mikes fate meeting with Santana and it wasn't as simple as dropping everything and flying out to meet Santana straight away, time had to be taken off work, flights arranged, find someone to look after lord Tubbington the 2nd... harder than it sounds, if lord Tubbington was Satan's spawn then LT2 was Satan himself.

Mike has scars.

The Chang's had met with Santana a total of 8 times now, Mike honestly thought it would be harder than that to keep a hold of Santana but apparently now they know each other existed they can't help but meet.

One text from Mike the next day they were getting coffee later in the week. The week after she was meeting up with Tina and Mike for lunch, days later going out to dinner and introducing her to Janie.

Janie has some serious hero worship over the doctor, safe to say Santana wasn't kidding when she said she'd turn his daughter into a doctor, she was corrupting his child in the best possible way.

Santana was already set to speak at Janie's class in a few weeks for show and tell, Mike was thrilled how quick their friendship had reformed and how easy it was to get along, sure the woman had a bit of a mouth on her but it was said with none of the malice she had in high school.

Santana had gone soft, squidgy marshmallow soft... Mike had been punched in the arm when he pointed this out, apparently being a doctor meant she knew exactly where to hit as well, Mike bruised like a peach… or banana, whatever.

It hurt.

Today was the hospital family picnic, a chance for family and friends to come and relax with their hospital bound counterparts for the day, Santana had invited along the Chang's to the event seeing as her parents were living it up in the south of France at the minute and all her friends worked at the hospital so would already be there.

Brittany of course had been invited as well, Mike thought this was best place, a neutral ground where there is no pressure and some space if things go pear shaped, not that they will.

Mike had been playing over scenarios in his head, his favourite was them running toward each other and embracing, this was also in slow motion. That'd be cool.

Brittany had arrived last night, she was all smiles and a bundle of energy as always, having been non-stop talking about Santana since she found out, drilling Mike for answers then saying she didn't want them so she could be surprised when they meet.

Mike thought she had become a little bi-polar these last few weeks, nearly screaming down the phone for Santana's number then being all cool saying she didn't want to freak the other woman out.

Mike was the one who got freaked out and nearly asked Santana about it, he didn't though, he knew Brittany was nervous.

What if Santana wasn't the same, what if they didn't get on, what if, what if… He's pretty sure this is what is running through Brittany's mind now as he drives; she's been quite since she closed the door of the car, like she just switched off.

It especially annoyed Janie when she couldn't get a response out the woman to play eye spy like normal hence her turning to the default game of 'spot the hospital'.

Mike knew Santana was a little flustered as well, when he brought up Brittany would be visiting for a week not long back he'd seen the look that had passed over her face, fear and hope among other things.

She was a little shifty and shy when asking if Brittany was coming to the picnic with them as they watched on at Janie playing in the park, drinking their coffees.

He saw the look of relief when he confirmed she would indeed.

Mike was pulled out his thought when he felt a tug on his sleeve; he looked round at Tina who was watching him, a smile upon her face

"We're here"

"We are?' she laughed at him, kissing his cheek as she goes to help Janie out the back. Mike did a double take as he looked round, they we indeed there, he probably should pay more attention.

He ran his hand through his hair before opening his door, looking over his shoulder at Brittany as he went

"Coming Brittany?" she looked at him and he did not like what he saw

"Mike" it was all but a breath, he sighed, he knew his words of reassurance wouldn't help so did the next best thing.

"I'll leave the keys Britt and when you feel up to it, come and join us, me and Tina have our cells" shooting a grateful look at Mike she slumped back in the chair as if it would swallow her up.

Leaving the key in the car he joined his wife and child, ruffling Janie's hair and earning a scowl as he went.

Tina grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss,

"Silly romantic movies huh? I think I remember you watching them with me, bawling your eyes out and eating most the ice cream" she grinned challengingly and Mike just shrugged.

"It was the notebook, you have to be heartless not to cry at that, and you know I'm a hopeless romantic at heart" he grinned down at Tina, giving her another quick kiss and wink, before she was pulled away by their overexcited daughter.

"Come on mummy, I wanna see Santana!" Mike followed them closely with his eyes, quickly glancing over his shoulder a Brittany before walking after them shouting ahead as he went

"You were lying about the pink thing right T?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! CB x


End file.
